


Character Sheet

by Lady_Ayalantara



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Reference, Character Sheet, Original Character(s), reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ayalantara/pseuds/Lady_Ayalantara
Summary: This is a reference sheet of characters met so far in "The Raven and the Radiant Star" and will be updated as more are introduced.





	1. Main Characters

* * *

**Fiachra** (FEE-akh-ra)

Name meaning- Raven

Race- Wood Elf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Hair color- Brown-black

Hair style- Mid back styled semi-elaborate with braids interwoven to keep hair away from face

Eye color- Deep green with purple flecks

Skin complexion- Tawny (warm tan)

Clothing- Simple, elegant, and artful with elaborate stitch lines, various forest colors for camouflage, made for movement and protection

Height- Average tall for an elf

Build- Lean muscular

* * *

**Belenus** (BEL-en-us)

Name meaning- Bright/Brilliant

Race- Grey Elf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Hair color- White with a silver highlight gleam in light

Hair style- Waist length, styled elaborately with half up in a ponytail and decorative braids interwoven for complexity

Eye color- Amber

Skin complexion- Very pale and difficult to tell actual shade, looks white, light blue, or grey depending on light

Clothing- Stylized layers of fine fabrics primarily white with a lot of embroidered silver detailing, like brocade. Wears dark gold with gold embroidering for travel

Height- Taller than other elves, but of fair height amongst other grey elves, not the tallest but not the shortest

Build- Thin and willowy


	2. Minor Characters (Elves)

* * *

**Aerona** (i-ro-na)

Name meaning- Berry

Race- Wood Elf

Gender- Female

**Appearance**

Waist length chestnut hair worn in a high ponytail. Hazel eyes. Tan skin. Wears ankle length tunic with slits/cutouts around the legs going up to waist, wears pants and knee high boots like Fiachra. About the same height as Fiachra but not muscular.

Relation to main characters- Nearest neighbor and old friend to Fiachra

* * *

**Trystan** (triss-TAN)

Name Meaning- May mean “Sad” based on tale “Tristan and Isolde”

Race- Grey Elf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Gold hair around mid-back, usually keeps a design of braids swept to the back but has free locks of hair that tend to get in the way, soft purple eyes like lavender, pale grey skin. Off white clothes in a similar fashion to Belenus, but less complexity, gold details. Same height and build as Belenus. Cloak lined with deep red.

Relation to main characters- Complicated friend to Belenus

* * *

**Elisedd** (EL-i-sed)

Name Meaning- Kind

Race- Grey Elf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Very silver hair, compared to Belenus’s white silver, styles hair as elaborately as Belenus. Dark amber eyes. Same skin tone as Belenus. White and silver clothes, layering construction and details more stately and less flourished. Cloak lined with purple.

Relation to main characters- Belenus’s father


	3. Minor Characters (Other)

* * *

**Gronw** (Gron)

Race- Goblin

Gender- Non-binary

**Appearance**

Thick curly black hair, fluffed out to shoulder length. Black eyes. Dark green skin. Long ears that stick out from mass of hair and a petite nose. Short stocky figure, knee height compared to Fiachra. Wears simple clothes without adornment.

Relation to main characters- Friend of Fiachra, frequently joins in outdoor night escapades

* * *

**Brunaidh** (Bru-ni)

Race- Brownie

Gender- Female

**Appearance**

Long wavy black hair kept out of face with a dark bandana. Brown eyes. Brown skin. Wide angular face. Small statured in height and build similar to a child. Wears layers of clothing with tiered skirts or dresses kept long, usually softer or muted colors.

Relation to main characters- Maintains Fiachra’s household

* * *

**Phouka** (Foo-ka)

Race- Puca (many variations)

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Mid height with a pear shape but very muscular body, black skin and wild flowing hair, ears of a horse. Simple loose fit clothing.

Relation to main characters- Maintains relationships with mountable beasts for Fiachra, fetches them when requested

* * *

**Enaid** (Enide)

Name meaning- Soul

Race- 

Gender- Female

**Appearance**

Relation to main characters- Maintains Fiachra’s gardens and green house


	4. Tertiary Characters

* * *

**Fionn** (FEE-awn)

Name meaning- White/fair

Race- Elf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

White fur with light tan/golden patches, roan pattern. Large antlers.

Relation to main characters- Belenus’s mount

* * *

**Caomh** (Keev)

Name meaning- Dear friend, gentle

Race- Dire Wolf

Gender- Male

**Appearance**

Long black fur and Yellow eyes.

Relation to main characters- Fiachra’s mount


End file.
